


Love of the Damned

by watanukitty



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watanukitty/pseuds/watanukitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He cannot love her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love of the Damned

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr.

He cannot love her.

His powers are too grand, too great, too strong. If he falls in love with her, he will entail her in his burden. He will trouble her, hold her back, make her suffer.

He cannot love her. And he tries not to.

He tries to ignore her beauty, tries to pass it off as sheer appreciation for lovely feautures--her alabaster skin, her sparkling eyes, her red red lips, the long, silky cascades of dark hair.

He tries to not to see her innate kindness, hidden behind sharp words and stone cold expressions. He tries not to see her softness and gentleness behind hard liquor and harsh opium smoke, tries not to see her strength, her fortitude, bound by hitsuzen as she was.

He tries not see the sheer magnificence that is her--the infinite cosmic power of the worlds singing in the very fiber of her veins, the wit, the talent, the numerous flaws and odd eccentricities that make her human.

She touches his face and looks into his eyes. He tries not to melt in her caress, tries not to drown in her gaze.

He cannot love her.

But he does. It's a cruel, cruel truth that he has to live with.

He's already doomed her.


End file.
